bloodcosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormtrooper Corps
The Stormtrooper Corps is the elite division of the United Systems of the Human Empire's military. It supplies the elite stormtroopers, advanced soldiers clad in power armor that form the bulk of the Human Empire's shocktroops. The Stormtrooper Corps also deploys advanced genetically enhanced supersoldiers. Stormtroopers Stormtroopers are the main bulk of the stormtrooper corps. They are elite troops that are meant to take untold amounts of punishment and deal out just as much. A stormtrooper is vastly superior to any similarly ranked soldier in the Army Corps of the USHE. Stormtroopers are equipped with power armor which allows them to be superior to any unaugmented troop. Generally, the deployment of any large number of stormtroopers ranging above one hundred stormtroopers is considered a large investment by the Imperial Navy. Less than one percent of all military troops are in the Stormtrooper Corps. Also, deployment of stormtrooper vehicles is rarely seen and has only been witnessed in the largest of battles in the deadliest of wars. Differences between Regiments Regiments often have different specializations. Some may specialize in mechanized warfare while other may focus on shock troops. Most have an emphasis on orbital shock troops. Because of this, storm troopers are an effective invasion force. They will land in an area take it, hold it and wait for reinforcements to land. While regiments specialize in different areas, all generally can do the basic task, combat. Some are more effective at urban warfare, and some at jungle warfare. Physiology Storm troopers are expected to serve for life, and because of this, they are augmented with copious amounts of cybernetic constructs. Most deal with brain functions and other internal organ systems, but other thigns, such as the eyes, are replaced with cybernetic counterparts to help them in combat. Because of these systems, storm troopers are notoriously resilient. Equipment Stormtroopers are supplied with the best weaponry available, with weapons common in stormtrooper ranks coming into standard service in the Army Corps decades later. Power Armor Stormtrooper power armor is extremely strong and can take large amounts of punishment without any shielding. Though these suits are extremely armored, they are still weak to high powered energy weapons such as those in use by the Kreet'aur Hegemony. The type of armor in use by the Stormtrooper Corps is the Chitin Power Armor (often called C-series) designed by HEAERDD (pronounced haird by many). All Chitin armor is equipped with enhanced medical systems allowing troops that sustain non-fatal wounds to continue fighting. *Chitin-Warrior (C-W7) - Standard suit of power armor used by the soldier classes of the Stormtrooper Corps. They increase the strength of the user by 10 fold. Approximately 7 fold of that increase in strength is offset by the weight of the suit thereby allowing Stormtroopers to carry only gear three times as heavy as what normal troops would carry. *Chitin-Support (C-S4) - Suit for the heavy weapons and demolitions troopers. These suits are designed to carry multitudes of ammo and or explosives allowing these support troops to effectively unleash destruction. C-S4 armor increases the strength of the user by seventeen fold. It is somewhat heavier than C-W7 armor. Unfortunately, the armor is extremely bulky, reducing a soldier's maneuverability in combat. Also, the suit requires a larger power source to supply power to the suit to allow the user to fully utilize it's capabilities. *Chitin-Engineer (C-E5) - This suit is specifically designed for engineers who move around on the battlefield and repair allied vehicles and other mechancal devices. The Engineer suit is similar to the Warrior armor except it has two added robotics arms which are controlled by the user's consciousness that allow him to more effectively repair multiples devices or deal with problems much more effectively. Pilots who drive stormtrooper vehicles and aircraft are also equipped with engineer armor. *Chitin-Recon (C-R3 and C-CR1) Recon suits are equipped with advanced communications equipment and rangefinders as well as an advamced zoom function on the visor allowing for users of the armor to effectively scout out enemy formations. A variant, the C-CR1 (as compared to the C-R3), is a variant of the reconnaisance armor that is built to suit squad commanders. The variant is equipped with better armor that is comparable to the C-W7 as well as an enhanced communicator that links up with other C-CR-1 suits and allows squad commanders to coordinate should they choose to. Weaponry Stormtroopers are supplied some of the best weaponry available. *Kinetic Rifle - Standard rifle of the stormtrooper corps. The kinetic rifle is a magnetic accalerator class weapon, accelerating slugs up to high speed through the use of a rail system. The weapon fires 10mm slugs. *Mk 7 Beam Cannon - Experimental energy weapon designed by HEAERDD. It fires a continuous laser that is effective at cutting through light armor and flesh with ease. Against heavier vehicles, the weapon has an option to charge the weapon. When charged, it fires a massive beam that can penetrate most armor. The power pack that is mounted ont he user's back allows up to sixty charged shots before needing to be repalced. *NA37 Pistol - Standard issue pistol for Stormtroopers. The pistol fires a 11mm slug, penetrating most personal body armors. The pistol is strong enough to put down even akir in a single shot, if the round is placed in the right spot. *Tripistol - The tripistol is a unique design pistol, only given to officers for close range combat. The pistol has three barrels and a unique tri-magazine which holds an eighteen round magazine that allows six discharges of the weapon. *AR79 - Heavily modified assault rifle. The weapon fires 7mm rounds from a thirty round clip. The weapon isn't surprisingly powerful, though it is much lighter and more compact than kinetic rifles. It is often used by soldiers who need to carry heavy equipment, such as those with demolitions squad members. *CSG *AP Chaingun Vehicles *Emperor Assault Tank - Assault Tank meant to batter through enemy vehicles and emplacements to allow Monarchs and Infantry to storm in and take care of the rest. Emperors are extremely durable and heavily armed. Equipped with twin railcannons, a 90mm smoothbore cannon and a 10mm machinegun. The Emperor-II, a variant of the Emperor, replaces the railcannons and 90mm gun for a heavy laser with an effective range of line of sight vision. It is both deadly in full scale assaults and in sniping missions. The laser is capable of blasting enemy armor to oblivion as well as burning giant holes in enemy bunkers and emplacements. *Monarch Main Battle Tank - Tank meant to battle any enemy armor and support infantry advances. Armed with a railcannon, a shuriken missile pod and a 10mm machinegun. The Monarch is the most commonly seen Stormtrooper vehicle. *Imperator Attack Gunship - Gunship that supports attack forces with heavy bombardments of enemy positions. Armed with 2 shuriken missilepods, 2 twin ap chainguns and 2 10mm machineguns. *Sovereign-II Battle Platform - Dual turreted battle platform based off of the Sovereign Battle Platform in service in the Army Corps. Holds positions extremely well. Supports slow advances without fail. Bottom Turret: Twin Railguns, AP Chaingun. Top Turret: Twin 150mm Smoothbore Cannons, shuriken missile pod. Can also be equipped with heavy lasers. Most common equipment layout shown. *Baron Aerial Battle Platform - Aerial platform designed to bring heavy firepower to bear onto enemy ground positions. Armed with 4 shurken missile pods, a 120mm smoothbore cannon and several anti-air turrets. Known Regiments *33rd Stormtrooper Regiment Category:The United Systems of the Human Empire Category:Imperial Human Navy Category:Stormtrooper Corps